Unexpected
by mariahleigh98
Summary: It all started when Ryoko decided to help Kise get over his fear of heights.
1. Heights

This whole thing with Kise had started when I decided to help him over his fear of heights.

We were sitting on the benches next to the basketball courts, sweaty and tired from a long game of basketball. It was me, Yuki, Yume, Hitomi, and Ayako versus the Generation of Miracles. It had ended in a tie, so we decided to take a break.

"Ryo-kun, what are you afraid of?" Momoi asked and I looked at her.

"What am I afraid of?" She nodded. I sat and thought about it for a few seconds. "Hmm, I can't really think of anything. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know,"

"Okay, Momoi, what are you afraid of?" Yuki asked, almost challenging.

"Frogs," Momoi answered without thinking. She pulled a face of disgust.

"Why? Frogs are so cute!" Hitomi chirped.

"Not when they get put on your head as a child." She directed a glare towards Aomine, who wasn't fazed by it at all.

"It was funny," He said, laughing at the memory I assume.

"Aominecchi, you shouldn't laugh at Momoicchi being afraid of frogs. After all, you're afraid of bees," Kise stated and Aomine immediately stopped laughing.

"Kise-kun, what are you afraid of?" Kuroko asked. He was walking up with a vanilla milkshake in hand. Kagami was following him.

"Why is Bakagami here?" Aomine asked. A tick mark appeared on Kagami's face.

"Am I not allowed to be here, Ahomine?" Everybody ignored the two's bickering and paid attention to the model, who still hadn't answered the question.

"Kise?" I asked and he looked up.

"Well, I'm afraid of two things: earthworms and heights," He said. Yuki immediately jumped up.

"You're afraid of heights?! So does that mean you don't like roller coasters?" Kise nodded.

"How can you not like roller coasters?" Yuki asked as she sat down.

"Yuki, it's not that surprising. A lot of people don't like roller coasters," I said. "Take Yume for instance; she hates them," Yume nodded in agreement.

"I know, but still," Yuki stared at the ground as if thinking of something. For the next few moments, the only thing that was heard was the sound of Aomine and Kagami who had gone to play some one-on-one.

"I got it!" Yuki exclaimed once more. "Ryoko can help you get over your fear of heights!" Everybody stared at her.

"How can I help him get over his fear of heights?" I asked.

"You have an extra ticket to the amusement park right? So why not take Kise with you?"

"Yuki, that's up to Kise." Ayako said and everybody looked at him. He was looking at everybody and then his eyes landed on me.

"I guess I wouldn't mind."

"Then it's settled!" I sighed.

"Fine."

Okay, so it was more like I got dragged into it.


	2. Amusement Park

I rushed to put on a pair of blue jean shorts, a white tank top, and my white zip up hoodie. I slipped on a pair of my Nikes and ran out the house, yelling sayonara to Keiko. By the time I got to the amusement park, my long red hair was windswept. I didn't see Kise yet, so I sat on one of the benches and tried to fix my hair a little.

I was sitting there for about ten minutes before Kise showed up. He was wearing camouflage jeans with a black tank top and white, sleeveless hoodie. He was also wearing Nikes.

"Gomenasai, Akanecchi! I didn't mean to be late. I promise." He sounded out of breath.

"Don't worry about it, Kise. C'mon." I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the amusement park. I gave the ticket person our tickets and she handed us bracelets so we could ride all the rides we wanted.

"Okay, first things first. Roller coasters." I said and he paled. I grinned and pulled him towards the long line for one of the many roller coasters they have at here.

"Can't we go on something else, Akanecchi?" He asked; his voice was shaky.

"Nope." I said and moved along with the line. When it was our turn, I got into the car and pulled Kise down with me. We lowered the safety bar, but Kise still didn't like this.

"Kise, don't worry. If you get scared you can hold my hand." At that he immediately latched onto my hand, squeezing it as hard as he could. I didn't feel the pain of my hand as much as I did the blush coloring my cheeks. I looked away from him.

I did have a slight crush on Kise, I'll admit. It was his personality that got me though, not his looks like for most girls.

I felt the slow moving of the car and looked ahead. Kise was silent, looking horrified. We moved up the track and I looked at Kise when we got to the top.

"Don't worry. Fear isn't real. It's just something you create in your mind," He looked at me and I smiled gently at him. His panicked face began to soften. It didn't last long though. Before we knew it the car was speeding down the tracks.

After we got off the roller coaster, Kise had to sit down on one of the benches. I stood next to him.

"That was horrible Akanecchi. Can we go on a different ride now? Something less…horrifying."

"Sure, Kise. Let's go," I grabbed his hand again and we walked towards the other rides. "What do you want to ride?"

"Um, how about the Zero Gravity?"

"Okay," I followed him towards the ride.

Kise and I spent the rest of the day riding different rides, especially the really high ones. It was beginning to get dark and we were heading in the direction of the exit when I stopped walking. He stopped, too, and looked back at me.

"What is it Akanecchi?" He asked and I looked up at him.

"Kise, can we ride the Farris Wheel before we leave?" He looked puzzled. "I know we've ridden it more than once today, but I really want to ride it again. Please?"

"Okay," He said and we walked towards the Farris Wheel. We waited our turn in line before we got on. The Farris Wheel started and Kise was squeezing my hand again. Not as bad as before, but still kind of tight.

When we got to the top, the ride stopped. Kise started panicking.

"Why did stop? Is something wrong with it?"

"Kise," I said and he looked at me. I nodded towards the rest of the park. A few moments afterward, all of the lights in the park came on. Rainbows of red, blue, green, yellow. It was beautiful.

"I was afraid of heights when I was younger. Keiko brought me here and the last thing we rode before we left was the Farris Wheel. I got to see the lights turn on and I was no longer afraid of heights. I knew I couldn't have seen something beautiful from the ground." I said softly and Kise looked back towards the park.

The ride ended and we left, each heading in our directions. But before we left, Kise stopped and hugged me. I just stood there.

"Arigato Akanecchi. You've really helped me get over my fear of heights." I smiled and hugged him back. We left each other and I couldn't help but smile.


	3. Magazine

**Magazine**

I got up and got dressed in my Rakuzan uniform. After gathering everything I needed, I left the house, yelling sayonara to Keiko. When I got to school, I couldn't help but to feel that everybody was staring at me. Mostly the girls. And they were mostly glaring.

I ignored the feeling and walked to my first period classroom. Akashi was already there, along with Hayama, Nebuya, and Reo.

"Akane!" Hayama exclaimed and hugged me. I was used to this by now and had to steady myself to keep from falling over.

"Ohayo minna." I said and walked over to my desk. Reo sat in the desk in front of mine and put his head in his hands.

"Nani?" I asked. He just smiled mischievously making me narrow my eyes at him.

"Ryoko." I looked up at Akashi.

"Seijuro."

"How did it go with Ryouta yesterday?"

"Good. Why?"

"No reason." He walked to his desk and sat down. That was when the bell rang signaling for class to start.

All through class I could feel glares on my back. I even received a hate note. I still had no idea why though. Though I did get an idea when I went to the locker room to change for P.E. I'd overheard a conversation. At first I wasn't going to listen, but then I heard my name and decided otherwise.

"Can you believe Akane Ryoko is dating Kise Ryouta?" Girl A said. I could a gasp coming from at least two other girls.

"You mean the model?" Girl B asked.

"Yeah. Apparently they went on a date yesterday to the amusement park. She was holding his hand all day!" Girl A responded.

"What about Takeshi? Isn't she still dating him?" Girl C finally spoke.

"I don't know. But I'll say this. There's definitely going to be some drama between the two of them." Girl A said. At that point I entered the locker room and they stopped talking. I went to my locker and could feel them peek at me.

After school ended, I went to my shoe locker to leave, but when I got there, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Takeshi, my boyfriend, making out with some random girl. Next to MY locker.

"Takeshi!" I exclaimed and they split apart. The girl smirked at me.

"Oh, hey Ryoko." He said calmly.

"Don't 'hey Ryoko' me. What the hell are you doing?!" By now everybody crowding around stopped what they were doing to watch the show. "I can't believe you're cheating on me!"

"Oh, but it's alright for you to cheat on me?!" He was no longer clam. In fact, he was almost yelling.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Kise Ryouta. That stupid model. You went to the amusement park yesterday with him!"

"Well, yeah! But as friends!"

"Then explain this?" He reached into his backpack and pulled out a magazine. He handed it to me and I looked at the cover. And paled.

On the front cover was me and Kise, holding hands at the amusement park. I was smiling at him in the picture.

One of his fans must have recognized him, took the picture, and then sent it into the studio he worked at.

"I…One of his fans…must have taken the picture yesterday. It's all a misunderstanding." I said.

"Right. A misunderstanding." Takeshi said.

"I would NEVER cheat on you! I went to the amusement park with him as a friend. I was helping him get over his fear of heights." I growled. I was pissed off that he didn't believe me. "But, hey. At least I'm not like you. If I found out you were 'cheating' on me, I would've asked you. Not go make out with some random girl." My last words were calmer.

"Whatever Ryoko, just go make out with that stupid model. But don't come crying to me when he dumps you like every other girl-" Smack. Takeshi fell to the floor holding his left cheek. My hand stung from the impact.

"Don't you EVER talk about him like that. He's nothing like you." I shot him a glare that made him freeze, changed my shoes, and walked out.

This was all because I agreed to help Kise. I should've been more careful yesterday.


	4. Gomenasai

**Gomenasai**

As soon as I was out of range, I bolted to the train station. From there, I headed to Kanagawa. I ran all the way from the train station to Kaijo High. The boys were practicing when I opened the door.

Nobody heard or saw me come in because of Kise's fan girls. They were too busy cheering the model on.

I tried to walk as calmly as I could through the crowds, hoping none of his fans would recognize me. I apparently wasn't hoping hard enough because I was suddenly pushed up against a wall. Three girls stood in front of me.

"You must be the skank who stole my baby away from me." The leader of the three said. I felt my eye twitch. She sneered at me, looking me up and down with a look of disgust on her face. "Why the hell would he date you? You're not even pretty."

"She probably had to beg him to date her." One of the other two girls said.

"Probably. Anyway, listen you stupid skank. Stay away from my baby. He doesn't deserve you."

"Kise and I aren't dating. I would never date someone as annoying as him." I heard a gasp and my head was suddenly forced to the side. My cheek stung and I'm pretty sure I felt blood rolling down it.

"How dare you call him annoying. You should be ashamed of yourself. For that, I think we'll have to punish you." The girl raised her hand to slap me again, but somebody grabbed her wrist. We all looked at who it was.

"Kise-kun!"

"Akanecchi, are these girls bothering you?" Kise asked and I looked at him with wide eyes. I glanced behind him and noticed that we had caught the attention of every person in the gym. I looked back at Kise.

"Uh, no." He obviously didn't believe me. He looked at the girls and the one's wrist go.

"Please leave my friend alone." All three of them nodded and ran off. I stared at the ground. "Akanecchi, you're bleeding. Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary."

My head suddenly shot up to look at him. "What? No! You have practice."

"Coach, may I take her to the infirmary?" He shouted across the gym. His coach nodded and Kise looked at me before dragging me out of the gym. He dragged me all the way to the infirmary. He slammed the door shut with a loud bang. He was pissed.

"Kise-"

"Sit down Akanecchi." Oh, yeah. Definitely pissed. I did as I was told. The nurse wasn't in there, but Kise rummaged through the cabinets anyway. He took out some antiseptic wipes and a band aid and sat in front of me.

Surprisingly gentle, he cleaned off my cheek and put the band aid on it. He looked at me and I saw his gaze soften.

"Gomenasai, Akanecchi." He said softly.

"What are you sorry for? It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I could've worn a disguise yesterday. I should've worn a disguise. I got you mixed up in this stupid misunderstanding."

I stayed quiet, having no idea what to say. He stayed quiet, too. For the next few moments, neither of us said anything.

"Did you come here because of the magazine? Or was there something else you needed?"

"Oh, uh, no. I think that was it." He nodded and stood up.

"Well, we should probably get you home." He extended his hand to me and I took it. He pulled me up and we left the room. However, Kise's plan for me to go home didn't work out so well when it started pouring.

I groaned and we took shelter under an awning.

"Well, so much for that plan. I really don't want to walk in the rain." I complained. Kise sighed.

"This might not be a good idea, but you can stay at my place tonight. Along with the rain and you possibly catching a cold, it's too dark to go anywhere. What do you think?"

I smiled. "That would be great, Kise. Arigato."

"You won't mind? If someone sees us…"

"I already told you. I don't care what they think. As long as we both know the truth, who cares about what other people think. Right?"

Kise smiled and agreed. Luckily, his house wasn't too far away.


End file.
